


Sex Ed 103

by Nyx (nyxmidnight)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Genderbending, Kissing, Multi, Odin with vagina, Oral Sex, Royalty/retainers, Sexual Education, Transformation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7196087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niles is not about to let a bunch of books be Prince Leo's sole source of sexual education.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Ed 103

"You've gotten quite good at this," Niles spoke against Leo's lips as the prince pulled back from their kiss to suck in a breath.

"No surprise," Leo replied, then licked his bottom lip. "I am being taught by the most perverse of Nohr's retainers."

Niles let out a low, breathy chuckle. "I'll take it as a compliment, milord."

"You would." But Leo leaned in to kiss Niles again, slipping his tongue in his retainer's mouth as he pressed his front against his. He would never admit it in front of Niles, or Odin, or anyone really, but Niles had been right. He could have continued to read his fill of sexual stories in the castle's many novels, but it had nothing on experiencing the various acts for himself. He had nearly forgiven Niles for catching him red handed in the library earlier in the month. Nearly.

Yet, it still took him by surprise when Niles pulled him up to carry him to bed without breaking the deep kiss they were sharing. Leo clung tight to Niles' shoulders, and Niles had no choice but to lie on top of him as he lay his prince down on the mattress, moving his hips to settle between Leo's legs.

Leo moaned out Niles' name, loudly, against his mouth, and Niles delighted in the sound of it, thrusting his tongue into Leo's mouth one last time before he pulled back to trail kisses under his jaw and down his throat.

"Don't leave marks," Leo reminded him as he squirmed on the bed beneath him, "I have dinner with Father tonight."

Niles laughed against Leo's throat. "That only makes me want to mark you as mine even more."

"NILES!"

That made Niles laugh again, but he held back from leaving any marks on Leo's porcelain skin, instead opening Leo's shirt to press his lips over Leo's heart, then over each of his nipples in turn. As he sucked on a nipple and Leo's hands cradled his head, he reached down between their bodies and quickly pushed down Leo's pants and underwear to free his prince's erection. "That must feel good," he commented as he trailed his thumb down the underside of Leo's cock, making the prince moan again. "What should I do with it, milord?"

"Ah! T-take it in your mouth already," Leo groaned, slapping one hand on top of Niles' hair to push him down from his nipple to his cock.

Niles shifted down Leo's body and did just that, cradling the prince's cock in his hands before taking it into his mouth to the root and swallowing around it. He then pulled back halfway, moaning obscenely around it, just to watch Leo grab onto the bedsheets as if his life depended on it. Satisfied, he turned back to the task at hand, bobbing his head up and down Leo's cock as he sucked on it, tongue caressing the underside of the shaft.

It didn't take Niles very long at all before he had Leo squirming again beneath him, trying to maintain his composure and desperately trying to not come so fast, but Leo was still new at this, and Niles was very skilled. Leo muffled his shout against the back of his hand as his hips jerked off the bed to push his cock further into Niles' wet mouth; Niles swallowed and milked Leo down to the last drop.

Had he not been expecting Odin to join them, the door of the room opening and closing quietly would have given him a heart attack. It nearly gave one to Leo, though, who shot up sitting straight and stiff and shoved Niles off his crotch.

"It's done," Odin announced without his usual grandiloquence, leaning against the door for support as he tried to catch his breath, cheeks red.

Niles, so rudely interrupted by his prince, rolled off the bed and walked to Odin, grinning in excitement. "Did it work?"

"Of course! I am, after all, the great Odin Dark!" He returned the hug that Niles pulled him into, feeling weak at the knees. "I felt like everyone was staring at me while I was on my way..."

"Oh?" Niles grinned and slipped his hand down the front of Odin's clothing, cupping his crotch. "Is that why you're so aroused?"

"Ah! Ah, m-maybe..." Odin admitted, standing on tip toes as if he could escape Niles' hand.

"You exhibitionist," Niles teased, leaning in to kiss Odin's lips.

"Get a room, you two," Leo called out from the bed where he was still sitting.

Niles chuckled and let go of Odin, who leaned against his shoulder for balance as they both walked back to the bed. "Don't be like that, milord," Niles said as he climbed on the bed to kiss Leo's cheeks as Odin began to undress. "Odin has been working on an elaborate spell all day just for you." He kissed Leo on the lips again, holding him close to distract him as a naked Odin climbed on the bed and lay on his back, head on Leo's pillow.

"I didn't ask for any..." Leo said as he turned from Niles to Odin, the words dying on his lips as he took a good look at his blond retainer. Odin was still flushed from arousal and barely dared to meet Leo's gaze, as instead of his usual proud cock and balls jutting from between blond curls was a plump pussy with dark pink lips glistening with slick wetness.

"We thought we could round up your sexual education this way," Niles spoke against Leo's ear, arms loosely wrapped around him.

Leo was speechless for a good minute. Odin often passed as a buffoon of little use in the castle, but Leo had to admit, that was very impressive. Modifying the body this way, and not just casting an illusion over it, involved some complicated magic that could take days to prepare for and hours to cast. "Odin..."

"Milord..."

"Can I touch it?" Leo asked, still amazed.

Odin nodded. "Please do."

Stunned, Leo reached forward, tracing the lips with his fingertip. A slippery wetness clung to his fingertip as he did, and Odin breathed in faster.

"I think Odin would like it even better if you put your mouth to it, milord," Niles suggested from behind Leo before he moved up the bed to rest his head on Odin's stomach. He reached down with one hand and spread Odin's lips with his fingers as Leo lay between Odin's spread legs. He pressed his lips to Odin's wet ones, then traced them again, with his tongue this time.

"Good," Niles crooned at he watched his prince work on his friend's pussy. "Here," he continued, pointing out Odin's clit with his middle finger, "try focusing here if you wanna hear Odin moan."

"I don't moan!" Odin replied indignantly just before Leo lapped at the underside of his clit and he let out a surprisingly loud moan at the touch. "Gods," he cursed as he hid his red face in his hands while Leo and Niles laughed.

"Good job," Niles praised Leo as the prince continued to focus on Odin's clit, lapping at the underside and the small head peeking from the hood. "You can suck on it too, like a dick."

Which Leo did, earning another moan, lower and much more obscene, from Odin. It spurred him on, and he enthusiastically continued, kissing and licking and sucking on Odin's clit until his blond retainer was moaning almost uninterrupted and grabbing at his prince's hair.

"Gods, gods, gods," Odin nearly chanted as Leo pushed him over the edge by sucking on his clit, making Odin's toes curl into the mattress as the heat of his first clitoridian orgasm washed over him, spreading from his groin to the tip of his fingers and toes. He was still in a daze when Leo hooked his legs over his hips and leaned over him.

"I want to fuck you," Leo said breathlessly, and Odin, for once, could find nothing to say in reply but "please".

It was actually easier said than done. Though Odin was all for it, and plenty wet, he had never been penetrated this way, and Leo was not small by any stretch of the imagination. In fact, Niles had Leo's ass stretched open before Leo even managed to get his whole length inside Odin.

"This might be easier if you turn around, Odin," Niles suggested as he felt both Leo and Odin becoming more and more frustrated.

Odin grunted, but did as suggested, trying not to kick anyone as he turned to lie down on his stomach.

Leo wasn't sure how that would help, but he tried to get inside Odin again, this time with Niles helping him aim his cock. Once the head was in, he felt Odin's muscles contract again, hindering his progress. This time, however, with Odin facing away from him, he had a better angle, so with a little strength he was able to continue forward until he was completely buried inside Odin's pussy. "Did it hurt again, Odin?" Leo asked, stroking Odin's sides.

"N-not as bad," Odin answered as he looked over his shoulder, grabbing the pillow. "More like... discomfort rather than pain."

Leo smiled in relief, which made Odin's cheeks flush again; he buried his face in the pillow when Leo leaned over to kiss the back of his neck, his vaginal muscles squeezing around his cock, holding him firmly in place.

Once Niles had his own cock inside Leo's ass, he began moving, pushing and pulling Leo along so they could get some sort of rhythm going between the three of them, where Leo could fuck and get fucked at the same time. He grinned as having his favourite retainer's cock up his ass and plunging his cock into Odin's slick new hole soon had Leo struggling to control his voice.

"Don't give up, my Prince," Niles breathed in Leo's ear as he put one hand over Leo's mouth to gag him. It only temporarily made him quiet, however: Leo was soon screaming against Niles' hand, overwhelmed by the sensations on both sides as his hips thrusted frantically, slamming his cock into Odin and then impaling himself on Niles' cock as he pulled back.

Niles nearly didn't have to do anything anymore, and he loved every second of it. He watched in perverted delight as Leo rolled his head back against his shoulder and lost control, pumping his seed into a moaning Odin who was clinging to Leo's pillow like a drowning man. Niles came right after, just as Leo collapsed on top of Odin, and filled him to the brim before leaning over to kiss Leo's shoulder. "Still alive?" he asked the other two with a smug smile as he sat back on the bed.

Leo groaned in response and pulled out of Odin, but only so he could roll off poor Odin's back and allow him to breathe better without his body weight on top of him.

On the other hand, Odin was still shaking on the bed and holding onto that pillow. "You didn't let me finish..." he moaned pathetically, reaching between his legs to touch his still sensitive sex.

"I... I'm sorry," a shocked Leo told Odin, turning his head to look at him as he panted. He had thought Odin had come when he had! "Give me a minute..."

"Let me, Milord," Niles said to the exhausted Leo. Once Odin was lying on his back again, pressed against Leo, Niles lifted Odin's hips to access his pussy more easily. As Odin yelped and hooked his legs over his shoulders, Niles went to work, pressing his mouth to Odin's lips and giving them a sloppy kiss before focusing on the clit.

Since Odin was left to linger near the edge, it didn't take him long to be writhing anew, his moans muffled in Leo's mouth, who was kissing him to have himself forgiven. Unlike his usual behaviour, Niles was not teasing Odin, focusing right on his clit relentlessly. Odin came in no time at all, holding onto Leo for dear life as Niles continued lapping at his lips and eating Leo's come right out of him.

Mercifully, Niles stopped and helped lower Odin's hips back down to the mattress once his orgasm subsided instead of trying to rush him to another climax. Odin stretched his back and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand while Niles lay down on top of him to give both him and Leo a kiss with their combined tastes on his tongue.

"Next time," Niles said as he pulled back from the threeway kiss, "we gotta find out if your pussy makes you multiorgasmic."

Leo couldn't help his burning cheeks as Odin slapped his hand over Niles' face.


End file.
